Pokéwatch
by goldclaw
Summary: In an alternate universe, pokémon live in the Overwatch world. A 12-year-old Lena Oxton is just about to start a journey, a journey that might change the entire world.


**Hello, internet. Welcome to this small story, I hope you'll enjoy it. Critisicm is appreciated.**

* * *

London, England

The alarm clock beeped, the irritating sound filling the room. Lena Oxton slammed her hand on the clock and jumped out of bed, trying to make a backflip but failing miserably, causing her to painfully hit her head on the ground. She laughed a bit, combed her brown hair to look almost presentable, and ran downstairs. She had all reason to be hyper, as today was the day she'd get a Pokémon from professor Winston. She turned 12 yesterday and was thus allowed to pick up a Pokémon at the house of Professor Winston, a friend of her mom. As soon as Lena's feet hit the floor, she sped over to the kitchen, and made herself a few pancakes. A few was an understatement, of course. By the time she was full, not even half of the pile was gone, so she decided to give her parents a nice wake-up call. First, she checked the clocks, to see that she had half an hour to do whatever she wanted to. She quickly grabbed a few plates, slapping a few pancakes on them, and ran upstairs to surprise her parents. As sneakily as she possibly could, which wasn't that sneaky, she entered their room, putting on all lights, she woke up her parent.

"Oi, mum, dad! Wake up, I got you a surprise!"

Her das was a bit grumpy, as it was 6 AM, but it was still a pleasant surprise to wake up to a huge plate of pancakes. He and his wife gratefully took the pancakes, eating them while talking a bit.

"So… You're going to get your Pokémon today?" Lena's mom has always been reluctant to let Lena do these kind of things, and if she became a trainer, it would take a lot of time before she got back

"I told you mum, this is what I want. This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance! Who knows when the professor comes again after this!" Her mom nodded.

While her mom was extremely worried, her dad was happy about it. He wasn't able to become a Pokémon trainer thanks to issues with his back. He noticeably blinked when his wife acted so approvingly of Lena suddenly leaving and perhaps never coming back.

"Lena, when you see professor Winston, can you please give him this?" Lena's mom handed her a small package. Lena nodded and put it in the backpack she grabbed from the kitchen.

"You should go now, sweetie. You've only got a few minutes left." He reminded her. It didn't seem he needed to tell her twice. She hugged both of them tightly, before grabbing an orange coat speeding off to one of professor Winston's laboratories. After navigating through London's incredibly thick fog, she found a huge, white building with a pokéball logo on it. She walked up to it and knocked on the door. The door opened automatically, and a female disembodied voice spoke:

"Hello, Lena Oxton. My name is Athena. Professor Winston is currently busy. Please head to the lobby and wait for him to show up."

Lena didn't question why a disembodied voice would know her name, and headed for the lobby. She took off her coat and put it on a hanger, before sitting down. She didn't seem to be the only one waiting here. A boy with green hair was sitting down on one of the chairs. He had brown eyes and wore Japanese-looking clothing. He wore an orange scarf and clothing that made him seem like a ninja*(Don't know how to describe young Genji, sorry.). He bowed his head to Lena.

"Greetings. What is a beautiful lady like you doing in a place like this?" Whatever he was trying to attempt, it didn't seem like he truly knew what he was doing, mostly because this was one of the most advanced places in England, which looked quite beautiful.

"Heya! M'name's Lena. Who're you?" Lena, however, was either completely oblivious to the boy's pathetic act of flirting or simply chose to ignore it. The boy already seemed to have given up on trying anything, and decided to properly introduce himself.

"My name is Genji. It is nice to meet you."

Lena blinked at Genji's sudden change in mannerisms, but didn't have time to question it, as Professor Winston already opened his lab door. Winston was not an ordinary professor. For starters, he was a gorilla, an almost extinct species. And instead of a lab coat, he wore some kind of jumpsuit with armor around it. He grabbed a note from his pockets and adjusted his glasses before reading it.

"Let's see, um.. The last ones for today. Will Lena Oxton and Genji Shimada please follow me to the research lab?" Tracer and Genji stood up and followed him.

While they walked through the empty hall before the research lab, Lena grabbed the package from her backpack and walked up to professor Winston.

"Professor Winston? My mum told me to give this to you." Lena handed the package to professor Winston, and something lit up in his eyes.

"Wait, you're Emma's daughter, aren't you?" Lena nodded, and Winston chuckled, ripping open the wrapping, and unearthing the greatest treasure to ever be found on this planet.

An extra-large jar of peanut butter. Professor Winston's expression of pure happiness was only rivaled by Genji's confusion.

"Winston, do you remember what I told you about eating that much peanut butter?" Athena's voice rang out, the irritation pretty easy to hear.

"I know, I know, I won't eat it all at once." Winston replied.

"That's what you said last time, too. You really need to get a grip on this." A cup holder shot out of the wall in front of Winston, and he put the jar on with a dramatic sigh.

"Anyway, thank you for that. Haven't had peanut butter that good for months." Winston exclaimed. Lena and Genji remained silent, both wondering how someone could eat an entire jar of peanut butter without getting sick of it. After a while, they came across a big door, which opened automatically. Inside was a small laboratory, Stacks of papers, whiteboards and computers were everywhere, and in the middle of the lab stood a small table, with 21 pokéballs on it. Winston pressed a button, and holograms lit up above the pokéballs, showing the name, type and photo of the Pokémon inside.

"These are the Pokémon you can choose from. These 21 pokémon are starters from all over the world, and are extremely rare. Choose your companion wisely, as you will be with him or her for the rest of your journey." Winston said. Lena inspected the holograms closely, Looking at every Pokémon for a short period of time, mostly examining their looks before anything else. Genji, however, already made his choice. He walked up to the second-to-last batch of pokéballs, and grabbing the middle one. He threw it in the air, and out came a blue frog-like Pokémon, with yellow eyes and a mane of bubble-like objects around his neck.

"Froakie, eh? Nice choice. I kinda expected you to take him, because of your heritage." Winston said. He diverted his gaze to Lena, who had now made her choice. She walked up to the third batch of pokéballs, and grabbed the first. She threw it in the air, and out of it came a green, reptilian Pokémon with yellow eyes. It looked around for a while, before looking at Lena. He nodded acceptingly before jumping on her shoulder.

"Ha, I knew I made the right choice with you!" Lena exclaimed, patting Treecko on the head, who smiled happily.

Genji's Froakie had already claimed Genji's hair as his home, sitting down with a happy sigh. Even though he was a bit annoyed at his hair being ruined, Genji chuckled.

Winston coughed, diverting the two's attention back to him.

"All right, now that you made your choice, I'm obliged to give you this." He walked up to the table behind him and grabbed two red devices from it, handing them to Genji and Lena.

"These are pokédexes, incredibly useful devices with the purpose of documenting information about every Pokémon you catch. Normally, I would ask you to complete it, but most trainers already lost their interest in that, because it's pretty much impossible at the moment, but I think you'll find it to be quite handy."

Lena opened the pokédex, and found Treecko to already be registered in it, and read the information:

 _"_ _Treecko has small hooks on the bottom of its feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. This Pokémon attacks by slamming foes with its thick tail."_ The entry read. Lena put the pokédex away. Sure, it could be used later, but science can be so tedious sometimes, it'd take forever to read everything there was to know about a single species.

Genji also finished reading Froakie's entry, and seemed to have come up with something.

"Hey, Lena. How about… We have a battle?"

* * *

 **And that's it. Have a good day! Also, if someone can tell me how to describe the Young Genji skin, I'd be really glad.  
**


End file.
